Royal damnation
by zelzai
Summary: Long live the king and queen of damnation! Or on the second thought, maybe some kinds of royalties really shouldn't mix...


Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize.

I swear I'm working on my other stories as well! It's just that this kept on spinning in my head for almost a week and I simply had to try it out.

Also this here will be a human-AU. But hey, at least they're still princes!

* * *

><p>Loki kept looking at the clock ticking painfully slowly in the back of the room. Why wouldn't this ridiculous day just end? Why couldn't he just return back to England? For crying out loud, did the almighty father really think that taking a 'Royal Family-Vacation' would fix absolutely anything between the feuding brothers? Or even further into the utter stupidity- between them two?<p>

No, this was a fool's idea. Hopeless quest, doomed from the very start. Like everything else in their family.

The only thing satisfying about the Big Apple was the weather, it was just as cold as he liked it to be. Slightly on the freezing side. He moved his gaze from the wall to the nearby window. It had started to snow again… yet another great thing about New York. It was a good reason to stay indoors and during that find that loophole in the crazy amount of royalty heritage/ law books he had made the servants carry along. Because in the end of the day, Thor was good at many things, however leading a country, even if it was just symbolic, was not it. Not to mention inheriting all that money… Even if no-one else wanted to admit that, every bit of it had his name written all over. He was born to be the king.

Jane, the new PR person cleared her throat, drawing his attention back from the beautiful chaos going on behind the tightly shut window. Although she too seemed to be a bit on the chaotic side, glancing nervously back and forth between him and Thor.

However it was still Odin, as usual, who was the first to state his opinion. "I doubt them going about in town would be in any way beneficial. I assume you've done your homework, miss Foster, Loki… and Thor don't really mix all that well in front of the cameras."

_Oh say it out loud, old man. We all know you think I'm always solely responsible. _

"I know, sir, but that's exactly the thing we should work on changing," she seemed nervous enough to start stuttering any minute now, "I mean if we want to get Thor ready to actually wear the crown and be respected, then we should really start from making it at least look like those two are civil to each other. I've read a lot about…"

And the girl went on and on about her book smarts about public relations and whatnot. Loki much have totally zoned out, as the next minute all eyes were on him.

"Hm?" he made a sound, pushing himself up on the chair.

Jane gulped visibly.

_Is she afraid of me? _Somehow that thought managed to make a tad bit of adrenaline course through his veins.

"I said I have tickets for you two to a concert tonight, you'll have a very private VIP area. You just have to go in together, have some pictures taken of you, nothing more."

"This sounds just as ludicrous as I imagined," Loki decided to for once search support from his older brother. He couldn't imagine him wanting to go there more than he did. However, as he glanced in his way, he soon felt another wave of annoyance kick in. Thor was grinning at the blushing lady. Great. Another victory to mark down to his bedpost. Another publicist to soon be long gone and forgotten.

"I'm in. It's not like there's anything better to do during this snow blizzard," Thor nodded, his eyes fixated on father this time.

_Yes there is, you dumb oaf, go read a book for a change. _

"Exactly.. eeh and Loki, I can get you a book or a laptop there, you don't even have to mingle with anyone," she was looking rather hopeless in her suggestion.

_Was she reading my mind just now? _

„Who's playing anyways?" Loki asked, letting out a heavy breath. Like he had a choice. She was going to start begging soon, and for that he had no tolerance that evening.

"Well… that's the other thing. I know it's not you cup of tea, but it was a rather slim pick this evening, as no-one else wants go up against _her_ when it comes to setting tour dates," Jane took a step forward, holding out two pitch black pieces of plastic.

He took the one she was offering to him and raised his eyebrow. "What is this?"

"Your access card. It has some fancy UV-print or something. I'm not sure how it works, but it works," she smiled, although it didn't reach her eyes.

"I see.. well actually I don't see. Still who is this _she_?" Loki held out the card, before stashing it to his pocket.

"Roxy Rose," she said, excitement evident in her voice, "I mean I'm not exactly a fan of her music, but she is like super-talented and I got to meet her today. She was totally cool with having you two in the VIP section."

"Sounds vaguely familiar," Loki said, more to himself than anyone else.

"Vaguely? She's as much of a royalty in music business as we are in the actual sense, brother," Thor butted in. Not that anyone asked him.

"Perhaps," Loki shrugged. She couldn't be all that big of a thing if he couldn't even conjure a picture of her in his head.

Then again he couldn't recall most of the nowadays pop stars.

"So you think us two going to some pop stars concert would equal with good press?" Loki still had his doubts. Actually many of them to be precise.

"Pop… well she's more like a rock star," Jane finally mumbled, looking a bit puzzled.

"I cannot believe you don't know of this gorgeous person," Thor chuckled.

_I cannot believe I'm forced to go anywhere with you. _

Loki looked up, but his gaze got caught onto Jane, as she practically screamed disappointment with her puppy dog eyes. Guess someone had a crush on a certain someone who was in some ways as clueless as a pigeon in a dark sky.

"I guess I don't _only_ keep up with famous gorgeous creatures, as you say, brother," he commented, seeing the girl in front of them wince a little.

Maybe he didn't have anything specific against Jane, but then again he did love fucking up Thor's possible hook-ups… so, too bad for the poor thing. But hey, dealing with the glorious and lovable Thor, she was bound to get burned anyways.

"Fine," Loki suddenly pushed himself up, deciding he had enough of all _that_ for one evening. Well actually he was going to have to endure more of Thor, but that alone was actually a further reason to duck out for at least a short while, before the torture continued.

…

It was a balcony of sorts that they were eventually led to. Nothing special, nothing fancy. Actually everything screamed of mediocrity. Was the big _she_ even an actual well known musician? Couldn't she afford something better?

Also it wasn't as private as Jane had promised. In fact they were soon surrounded by people he personally would have stayed far away from. Some of them literally looked infectious. Or simply wild and crazy, and that seemed to be even worse.

_How obnoxious could one night possibly get?_

And then, just like that, he's question got an answer. The show had started and for a second he actually aimed his stare away from Thor, who had already made friends, and down to the stage, where a blond long-legged woman made her way to the center. The cheers sending her every step were already making his head hurt.

As she finally reached the microphone, she raised her chin as if looking straight at him.

"How's it going, NY?" she screamed, her voice surprisingly raspy.

_Chain-smoker? _

"I hear we have royalty in the house, so what do you say, boys, come down here and show your handsome faces to the world?"

"Is she kidding?" Those were the first words that he had said to Thor since they left the penthouse.

Thor, unlike him, looked amused by it. "I think not.. Maybe we should go?"

"C'mon, guys, don't be shy. I won't bite… although just for a warning, you probably shouldn't go crowd surfing, cause they might," she continued, still looking their way, but pointing to the crowd.

"I'm doing no such thing," Loki couldn't keep the horrified expression from taking over his face.

"Damn, lovelies, I guess you're all too much for them tonight, but one day, I promise, I'll get Loki Odinson down here to sing the verse to 'H.T.A.R'," she said, followed by a raspy chuckle.

_Did she just? Why me? _

"What's that song she's talking about?" Loki peered at his brother who looked like he was about to burst.

"You really don't want to know," he said, trying to swallow down his laugher. "Come and get a drink instead, bro, it's going to be a long night."

"Of that I am sure," Loki said on a sigh, cautiously eyeing the open-bar. Maybe it was actually the first decent idea Thor had had in… a month… a year?

The, as Jane had put it, not his cup of tea, rock music was still blasting loud, when he finally felt a bit more at ease with his surroundings. Maybe even too much, as a certain girl in barely anything finally made her way to his table. Even though there seemed to be a pretty girl hidden underneath that slutty surface, he couldn't really hide his distaste.

_Yet again, not my cup of tea. _

During that time, the concert had also ended. He had to give her… Roxy was it?... that, she did have a powerful voice. As well as a strong stage presence. More often than he would have liked to admit, he'd found himself captured with her seemingly free as a bird persona.

It took some time, as well as simply hard time ignoring, but eventually the slutty rock-groupie left him to be.

He let out yet another heavy sigh and leaned back. Maybe if he closed his eyes for a second the night would be over that much quicker?

"That bad, huh," a suddenly very recognizable voice asked. He couldn't not notice the sarcasm it was laced with.

"What would you say if I said yes?" Loki answered, not bothering with opening his eyes.

Loki could feel her sit down next to him. He waited for her next remark, but she remained just as quiet as he.

Finally he was forced to open his eyes. She looked much better from close-up, but then again, just like the chick before, she too was wearing such a heavy makeup that it was quite hard to even make out her eyes.

"As you are the first person _ever _to sleep through my after party, I thought I'd let you be," she explained, as if she could read the question from his face.

"How very generous of you... and here I was, thinking that rock stars had no manners," Loki couldn't help but turn his body slightly more toward her.

"We don't." With a wicked grin she sat up a bit straighter.

"I actually only came here to ask how the hell you managed to drive away Gretchen. I mean I've seen her work before, she's like a god damn superglue."

Loki, totally distracted by the view of her cleavage her sudden move was offering him, had nothing to do, but shrug.

"Too low class for you royal behind?" she made an awful British accent.

Somehow he found himself wanting to laugh, but kept it from happening. "Let's just say I'm not attracted to ignorance."

"Ooh… I see. Kinda harsh."

"Perhaps," he shrugged again. He usually lied in situations like this, but somehow the in-your-face personality that she was sporting was kinda contagious.

"So what are you attracted too, then?"

"The opposite of ignorance."

"Meaning..."

"You don't know what's the opposite of ignorant?" he meant to sound a bit less serious, but oh well, what was said, was said.

Something in his words, or his expression must have been funny, as she let out that same laugher as before, "Do you even like girls?"

"May I ask why you are so interested in the matter?" he found himself raising his eyebrows at her bluntness.

In a flash Roxy had grabbed his hand and placed it over her boob, "Nothing?"

Oh, it was far from nothing.

The way that he suddenly realized she wasn't wearing a bra underneath her rather flimsy shirt, as well the way that he could literally feel the outline of her nipple against his palm… it was safe to say that she was already messing with his blood flow.

"I see," she grinned, letting his hand drop back to his lap.

"Well enjoy… or do not enjoy, whichever way you flow, the rest of your night," she rose, throwing one last smirking glance down at him.

"Wait," Loki managed to shout, before she was too far.

"Yes?"

"What's that song you were talking about before? That H and so on."

He was going to find out one way or another. It was simply easier this way.

"Well.. it's called 'Harder Than a Rock' if you want to spell it out."


End file.
